


the world had fallen under this falling

by starsandroses



Series: all is merry and bright [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Logan is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Sanders Sides Holiday Month 2019, Snowed In, They act like an old married couple, im not kidding it’s so much fluff, they are quite soft, virgil loves him alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starsandroses
Summary: A snipet of the lives of Logan and Virgil, who are very much in love and very much stuck in their house.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: all is merry and bright [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569862
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	the world had fallen under this falling

**Author's Note:**

> day six of @sandersidescelebration’s holiday prompts, and today’s is: snowed in!

“Yeah, we’re stuck. There’s a solid six inches out there and the snows still falling. I’ll go get the snow shovels-“

“You will not.” Logan came out from the kitchen with a frown, his starry night of a sweater wrapped around his body as he stared at his boyfriend. “It is still snowing and we both know your immune system is weakened during the colder months.”

“But if I let the snow keep gathering, it’ll be harder to shovel.” Virgil argued. “We’re supposed to get at least another inch.”

Logan shrugged. “I am capable of helping you shovel, dear. I’m not just here to, as Roman would say, ‘sit pretty.’”

“I know, I know. I just don’t want you to hurt your shoulder again.”

“I promise you I won’t. And I promise you that as soon as the snow stops falling, we can began to clear it. Now, come here.” Virgil obeyed with a sigh, walking to Logan and letting the other take his black parka off of his shoulders. Logan, with the coat hanging over his arms, leaned over to give Virgil a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to put this away in the closet. You are going to finish making the tea I have on the countertop.”

With another sigh- Virgil knew he wasn’t winning this one- he walked into the kitchen, where two mugs rested where Logan had said they were. One was black, covered in golden stars and constellations: Logan’s. It had been a gift from Virgil when they had first started dating- the constellations only appeared when hot water was poured into it. Logan had been thrilled, and Virgil could remember the experiments that followed. It had taken Logan only two days to find the lowest temperature that would activate the stars, and Virgil could remember how impressed he’d been. Next to it, Virgil’s Nightmare Before Christmas mug, a memento from that one time their entire group had traveled for Disney for Roman’s birthday, steamed.

Virgil leaned up, and opened the cabinet, pulling out a large jar of honey, something Logan had bought from the farmer’s market in late October as one of his many attempts to help save the bees. If Virgil closed his eyes, he could almost picture Logan standing in the autumn sunlight, rambling about how buying from local beekeepers was one of the best ways to help preserve the insects. It might of just been Logan discussing the topic, but there was a part of Virgil that knew he was rationalizing the decision to him.

As if Virgil could deny Logan anything- especially something as simple as a jar of honey.

Virgil unscrewed the jar, scooping two teaspoons of honey into the mint tea in the constellation mug, and the faintest drizzle into his own lavender tea. Soon, the honey dissolved into the tea and Virgil carefully carried the drinks into the living room, where Logan was sitting on the couch, Netflix open on the TV.

“What are we watching today?” Virgil asked, setting Logan’s tea on the coffee table next to him. His boyfriend gave him a soft smile, taking the drink as he continued to click the remote. 

“There was a documentary on the Voyager missions I was interested in watching. Also, another episode of your conspiracy show came out last night. Which would you prefer?”

Virgil sat down on the couch, leaning into his slightly taller boyfriend, careful not to spill his drink. “Let’s start with the documentary. Unsolved is always better when it’s dark out.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Is that because it’s more, as you would say, ‘spooky’, in the dark.”

Virgil huffed, throwing his legs across Logan’s lap in mild retaliation. “I cannot believe my own boyfriend is mocking me. This is what the high school girls were talking about when they said they were heartbroken. I finally understand.”

Logan let out a breath of a laugh, finally finding the documentary he wanted. As the film started, Virgil’s eyes traveled back outside, back to the still falling snow. 

A hand rested on his. Virgil glanced over, and met eyes with his boyfriend. “We’re going to be okay, dearest. A little snow isn’t going to hurt us. We will be okay.”

Virgil closed his eyes for a second, listening to the orchestral instrumental that was opening the documentary, tasting the lavender on his tongue, absorbing his boyfriends warmth- grounding himself. “You’re right. Everything will be okay.”

Of course it would. Virgil had Logan; how could even a blizzard dull that?


End file.
